


Sentiment

by drelfina



Series: The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Founders Era, Gen, Gender Roles, more warnings in the notes, the hyuuga clan - Freeform, traditional clans, traditional japanese marriage, what does it mean to birth daughters instead of the next leader?, what it means to be of the branch house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: She was not a daughter of the main house.What it means to be Branch. No one's ever accused the Hyuuga Clan ofsentiment.based onChapter 28of a symbol of subjugation. read that first before this.
Relationships: Hyuuga/Hyuuga
Series: The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649584
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a symbol of subjugation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> So I read that chapter and I immediately had to sit down and write this. 
> 
> Warnings for plots and possibly planned murder. :D 
> 
> Mutilation and so on but it's really what comes with the territory when you deal with teh Hyuuga.

She was not a daughter of the main house.

Her great-grandfather had been second son of the Main house, and therefore she had had no experience growing up in the Main House, nor had her parents ever been anything but firmly clear about what was to happen when she was twelve.

She had been talented enough in painting and poetry that she had been one of the three chosen to be married, and it came down, finally, to the fact that her great-grandfather had been the second son, as opposed to the others being descendents of a first daughter.

She had not thought anything of it, it had been the way things were done, because of what they carried in their blood, until her first daughter was born.

There had only been one instance of a Clan Leader's first daughter not having to make the choice at twelve.

Sentiment, perhaps.

But her husband Hiroaki was not a sentimental man, as befit the Leader of the Great Hyuuga Clan.

He had not sentiment enough to discuss when he took a concubine after the miscarriage of her fourth pregnancy, while she had an overabundance that not even words could contain, tracing the still bare skin of her toddler's forehead, and unable to meet the eyes of her other daughters', solemn and pale like the moon.

His action was answer enough to a question she could not ask.

There had been only the one Clan Leader to break tradition, and Hiroaki was not the kind of man to cleave from it.

But there were men within the Country of Fire who would break tradition enough to break Lightning's attempt at centralisation over _sentiment_.

She had never been to the front lines, never having had the talent for it, unlike her oldest daughter, who bore Hiroaki's features in her face, but would be nothing like her father come next year.

(And even if her oldest daughter was saved from that decision, the other two would never be.)

So when her husband made the decision to go to Konohagakure, she took it upon herself, like the dutiful wife she was, to see the men who would escort their precious Clan Leader to Konohagakure.

Good men, all of them, intelligent, who had accompanied Hiroaki and herself on trips to the Capital, and had witnessed for themselves the _sentiment_ with which the Uchiha Clan Head made a petition each year to break yet more tradition.

Who had watched her with her youngest become a toddler.

Who had children of their own.

"I trust," she said, tipping her head slightly, her oldest daughter mirroring her action, "that you would do your utmost in the performance of your duty in keeping the Clan safe."

There were others, besides the four who would escort her husband to this new Village, she knew. Fighters who would keep the entire retinue safe in the journey to and back.

How many of them could trace their lineage back to Clan Leaders' second sons or daughters?

She picked up her brush for the first time in eleven years once her husband and escort left, and thought, perhaps, she would paint a mountain of gods.

END

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> and it's curtains for Hiroaki TROLLOLOLOLOL
> 
> ~~  
> He suffered a surprise allergic reaction to something he ate. whoops~~
> 
> ~~they tried to cut his throat open so he could breathe.~~
> 
> ~~alas, he died~~
> 
> ~~¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ~~


End file.
